Elven Courts
The Elves have an unusual political system known as the Nuutotorno (the setting society) wherein each small Elven village or duchy is associated with one of four Courts: Spring, Summer, Autumn, or Winter. Each of these Courts acts as both a loose geopolitical alliance and a part of an Elf's personal identity. History Long ago the Elves were united under a sun elf named Amroth who was beloved by elves of all subraces for his effective defenses against Underdark invasions. Late in his reign, he learned of a plot where the Drow elves and the creatures of the Underdark where conspiring to overthrow him which drove him to paranoia. In retaliation he wanted to destroy all the Drow Elves but not all elves agreed that the actions of a few should doom the entire race of Drow Elves. The various Elven factions argued and argued as Amroth slipped deeper and deeper in his paranoia until he ordered the Sun Elves to invade the Drow Elves, starting a 3000 year battle called the Crown Wars. This war nearly destroyed the Elven race. Finally after 3000 years they came up with the Nuutotorno, in which each Court provided checks and balances on each other to keep things together. The relationship between each court is constantly strained but the threat of another destructive war ensures nothing escalates too far. Spring The elves of the Spring Court promote youth, optimism, and growth. Typically these are the wood elves and are ever-moving, hopeful for tomorrow, and always looking toward the future. They are very nature-inclined and like a young child are quick to anger if you mess up their forest or hurt their friends. The Spring Court is led by Iris Creekstar who resides in the capital of ____. Members * list * of * Spring * places Summer The elves of the Summer Court promote adulthood, realism, and action. Typically these are high elves, who view themselves as the adults in the room. Rather than the tempestuousness of the Spring Court, they prefer to think and argue extensively before acting. They are haughty and arrogant and view their routine decisions as more important on a global scale than others' important decisions. The Summer Court is led by Auric Sunchaser who resides in the capital of ____. Members * list * of * Summer * places Autumn The elves of the Autumn Court promote maturity, cynicism, and focus. Typically these are the eladrins, who have split from the high elves. They view the present as the downslope of elven civilization. The golden age is over in their minds and the future is hopeless. Time to gather up what they can and take yours if you didn't nail it done. Reap, harvest, pillage, prank, drink, make babies. Enjoy the moment while it lasts because the end is coming. The Autumn Court is led by Vereesa Windrunner who resides in the capital of ____. Members * list * of * Autumn * places Winter The elves of the Winter Court promote death, apathy, and the status quo. These are almost exclusively drow and view everything as an existential threat. They don't kill and enslave because they're evil but because some past action justifies it. Humans keep breeding? Gotta cut them down. Mind Flayers think they're so smart? Gotta teach them a lesson. Sorry deep gnome and deep dwarf, your city is too big. Gotta attack you. Wolves eat fat sheep, it's the way of nature. The Winter Court is led by Thalorien Dawnseeker who resides in the capital of ____. Members * list * of * Winter * places